Talk:Jona Sederis
Delete Per the template. This article is a regurgitation of the Codex entry for Eclipse, which is the only place Jona Sederis is mentioned at all. We have no more info about Sederis than Ganar Wrang (the Blood Pack founder, likewise only mentioned in the Blood Pack Codex entry) or Solem Dal'serah (the (decoy) Blue Suns founder, likewise only mentioned in the Blue Suns Codex entry), yet Sederis has an article. Since this article isn't justified, it should be deleted. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just casting my vote in favor of deletion --silverstrike 01:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I'm going to have to say delete as well. Lancer1289 01:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The deletion proposal has passed 3-0. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :So it has. Lancer1289 00:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Does she appear anywhere else on the Citadel or only on the monitor when you talk to her? Don't want to screw up the quest, but I could snap a picture of her if she's somehwere. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't seen her anywhere except on the monitor, but I've only done the 2 options with Sayn. I haven't tried releasing her without talking to him. Trandra 22:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Delete Proposal (Again) The article only describe the same information already mentioned in Aria: Eclipse and no other or new information is available on the character that could be included in. --silverstrike 11:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I vote nay - let it stay. Yanxa 11:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Delete again. Lancer1289 13:05, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Delete. I was thinking yesterday the article could have been expanded with some of the material from its first iteration, but that would still be little more than a rehash of the Eclipse Codex entry and wouldn't solve this article's problem. This should be redirected to the relevant ME3 mission, and the info on Sederis expanded there. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I say it should be merge, rather than delete. Or at least made into a redirect. So I oppose deletion on a technicality. I support deletion if it gets redirected. Originally Posted 16:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC); Vote changed 16:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Trandra :::::Oppose. Let it stay! Why not have this article? How would it benefit the wiki by deleting this page???? Omega958 20:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::deletion benefits the wiki by streamlining it. there's nothing else to say about jona that's not covered elsewhere anyway. although a redirect would be nice after so as to point people into the relevant articles. (voting for delete if it ain't obvious) Temporaryeditor78 03:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oppose deletion. There is no reason that this can't stay. So many other minor characters have pages, so why can't Jona?--BrewCrew4Life21 04:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Your point does not make sense. If the mentioned page(s) similar to this one, meaning that the content is just a subset of another page (with minor changes in phrasing), they should also be nominated for deletion, redirection, move, or merge. They have no bearing on this decision. --silverstrike 20:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sorry, silver, but it is you who is making no sense. Viewers, which is what this wiki is for, so don't comment on that, want to learn more about the various characters and locations. Having more minor, separate pages won't harm the wiki?! These pages are great for a light read, and give more information than the bigger page which 'could' contain this information. Honestly, people these days. Omega958 21:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::What you have stated here in response to silverstrike has no bearing whatsoever as to what he said. If there are other pages like this, they need to be also put up for deletion discussion. To address you points, silverstrike never mentioned viewers, he never commented on it, only you have. Your third sentence doesn't seem to be a question or a statement so I am not sure what you are looking for in response to that. As well I will ask that you watch what you say, that is your expressed exacerbation towards "people these days", as it can be seen as an attack towards silverstrike and people who share his view.--Xaero Dumort 21:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oppose. Mr. Mittens 19:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 21:46, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Oppose --RandomGuy96 06:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Support deletion. There are 3 snippets of useful non-superfluous information that can be summarised as 'Jona Sederis is an asari in charge the the Eclipse mercenaries. Shepard is tasked with freeing her from C-Sec to gain their support. Alternatively she may be left imprisoned and her second-in-command takes her place.' - which is already dragging the measly substance pretty far down the road. Beyond that, there is no backstory, character development, or greater involvement in the story. Phylarion 01:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Delete. ImTILDE 07:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oppose UbiSergei 12:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Add more information or delete. --The Milkman | I always . 20:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I have added more information. Do you oppose now? Omega958 20:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::'appears to be psychopathic' - implied, but still speculation. 'enjoys taunting Shepard...has killed' - this is a character page, not a line-by-line script. 'She thinks of Sayn' - again, character page, not script. 'It is likely...' - speculation. More content, but substance? Phylarion 21:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Support. There are only about two sentences worth of information that have nothing to do with her mission and it is all generally speculation and assumption. Character pages are about characters and there is honestly nothing about Jona here that is about the character and not just interactions from the mission other than the opening sentence.--Xaero Dumort 21:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 9-7. Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC)